


Tentoo's Proposal

by ShowMeTheStars123



Series: To Do List [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, to do list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeTheStars123/pseuds/ShowMeTheStars123
Summary: How do you propose to Rose Tyler?





	Tentoo's Proposal

Rose returns home after an awful day at work. Firstly, she had to train newbies that couldn't make a difference between being discreet and firing at anything to get attention. Secondly, she had a tone of paperwork to do. And last but not least, the Doctor was sick. Which means that he wasn't in his lab at Torchwood during lunch and stayed home all day.

The first thing Rose notices when arrives at the door of her house is the enveloppe on the doorknob. She takes it and enters. She calls the Doctor but he didn't respond... So she decides to open the letter thinking that it will gives her the answers she needs.

 

*********** 

_Things to do before getting married :_

1 - Find the one.  
2 - Take her hand and say : "Run!"  
3 - Come back for her : "Did I mention it also travels in time?"  
4 - Prove to her that you can dance.  
5 - Sacrifies your life for her : "I think you need a Doctor."  
6 - Make her fall in love with this New New Doctor (even if he is not ginger).  
7 – Promise forever : "How long are you going to stay with me?"  
8 - Get separated (could work without).  
9 - Never forget her.  
10 - Reunite with her.  
11 - Get shot by Dalek  
12 - Have your best mate create a part-human version for yourself.  
13 - Prove to her that you are still the same (even with one heart and a slight of Donna's attitude).  
14 – Tell her finally that you love her.  
15 – Move in with her.  
16 – Spend 3 fantastic years by her side.  
17 - Fake a sickness so that you won't go to work and have all the day to fulfill your plan (sorry).  
18 - Create a romantic atmosphere.  
19 - Make her read your list that will informs her to go to the bedroom you share.  
20 - Pop the question.

***********

 

Rose don't wastes any more time. She tosses the letter somewhere on the coffee table near her and runs towards their room. When she arrives she can't believes what she's seeing. There he is.. In the middle of the room... On one knee... Holding a box with a ring in it. Rose is about to give her response but the Doctor cuts her before she lets out a sound.

 

"Rose... I have past 900 years of my life convincing myself that I was destined to travel alone. To witnessed anyone that join me to leave. Then you came in the equation and make my life all wibbly-wobbly. I love you... You are best thing that happen to me. I literally became a new man for you. We promise forever to each other so let's sign a paper that legalize it... Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?"

"YES!" she says then jumps in his arms "But you announce it to mum."

"Could we not talk about your mother right now?"

"Depends if you have a better idea..." she says then do her tongue-touched smile.

"I think I might." he replies before kissing her.

 


End file.
